


A Maid's Revenge

by nep_zero



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Diarrhea, F/M, Farting, Fetish, Food Poisoning, Lactose Intolerance, Maid, Maids, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Scat, Scat kink, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Shitting During Sex, blow job on toilet, diarrhea fetish, diarrhea kink, fart kink, maid kink, oral on toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nep_zero/pseuds/nep_zero
Summary: a vile, but shameless, self insert.jane gives her boyfriend laxative laced food.heheh ren's butt goes brrrrrrrr.
Relationships: Akira Kurusu/Original Female Character, Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Original Character(s), Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Original Female Character(s), Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Amamiya Ren/Self, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Self
Kudos: 16





	A Maid's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Non-Vore) Joker's Big Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/771546) by TerrariumBoy. 



> i'm so sorry.

In her spare time of being the newly transferred student of a foreign high school, Jane works part-time at the maid cafe that Ren frequents. She knows all of Ren’s food allergies and preferences which in return she can use against him for her own perverted entertainment. Saturday evening, waiting patiently for her Master to arrive home from school. It’s date night and Ren promised to come home early just for this occasion. Jane spent hours making a special dinner for her boyfriend. Ren’s taste in food is usually extremely hot and flavorful, too spicy for others. His innocent pure maid laced tonight’s dinner with a powerful laxative that is slow activating upon consumption. Not only was Ren’s plate of dinner poisoned, but Jane also used milk-based creamer for his extra caffeinated coffee. That sure would get him gassy, Jane thought.

An hour after the two of them ate their dinner, Ren took Jane up into the attic of the cafe and the two sat down on his makeshift bed. “Did you like your dinner? _I hope I didn’t make it better than you~_ ” Ren planted gentle kisses onto the other’s neck. “You’re overly affectionate tonight, huh?” He slowly pulled back from her. Amamiya’s stomach turned as he winced in pain. “Master, are you oka-” Jane was abruptly interrupted by what sounded like an explosion, the bedding vibrated aggressively as the rumbling blast continued. From the troubled expression on Ren’s flushed face and the horrid thick stench that had already begun filling up the tiny, cramped attic, she could tell it was a fart. Her face grew red and warm as she watched her boyfriend’s embarrassed reaction. “O-Oh honey..” The fart continued for far longer than any regular gas after a hearty meal of extra spicy Leblanc curry and caffeine-rich, creamy coffee would have done. Ren has always been a little more lactose intolerant than others and has issues with dairy ever since he was a child. Despite downing coffee, like it’s water, his stomach still could not handle too much dairy in any form. The gas petered out until it was nothing but a quiet puff of wet air. Within those few seconds, Jane knew that she wasn’t only responsible for this but that she enjoyed watching her significant other suffer through something mild and embarrassing. This? This was one of the most perverted things that she has ever done with her boyfriend and it was exciting.

The smell lingered around the two of them. Ren’s gas, the smell was something akin to an overturned dumpster filled with rotting hard-boiled eggs. Jane bit down on her lip hard and watched her boyfriend’s bothered face. Ren did not feel the same perverted excitement. The whole experience caused him nothing but distress. He couldn’t even face Jane anymore. He was looking away, hiding his face and clutching his stomach. All she could see was his blushed cheeks and a single tear trailing down his face. “Ren?” She asked, inching closer to him. “Ren, what’s wrong?” she lifted her arm to his face and wiped away the tears with her sleeve. To him, this was the end of his life. He had done something so disgusting in an enclosed space with his girlfriend. Amamiya had a lot of pride; he enjoyed masquerading as the charismatic leader of the Phantom Thieves, Joker, easily beating Shadows and enemies alike. Ren frequently prided himself as someone who is a handsome thing of attraction among most girls he’s become friends with, it never crossed anyone’s mind that he was still a human and has bodily functions like passing gas. No matter what mask he wore, he would never be able to do something like this with no clear conscience. _“What will become of our relationship!? This is probably the end because I couldn't hold it in.. I’m so disgusting!!”_. His mind went wild with the absolute worst-case scenario of how this night would end. Joker’s stomach growled and gurgled, still bloated and full of gas. “Ren, it’s okay,” Jane said, gently placing a hand on his stomach. “It’s okay! I promise.” He looked at her as if he was about to say something, but his girlfriend placed a gentle finger on his lips to quiet him. “I understand why you’d feel upset… but I promise it’s perfectly okay. I don’t mind the smell at all.” Ren, still teary-eyed, tried to speak. His words failed him and only came out as nonsensical rambling. “Everything is fine, darling.” Jane smiled gently at Ren, her smile always made him feel warm and comfortable. A rare and favorite sight of his. “I’ll wash your sheets if you’re worried about the smell, and if you’re embarrassed about me being here... I don’t mind. Honestly.”

" _I can't believe that this is actually working out in my favor.._ "

Amamiya was shocked. They were still in the early phases of their relationship. Most people took months or even years before they were comfortable with even small farts, but Jane seemed fine with his titanic outburst. He wanted so desperately to apologize and make things up to her, but she wouldn’t let him get out a word. “The way I see it, love is about being your true self. It’s about taking off the mask and showing your significant other who you are inside. If they truly love you, they’ll accept that and do the same. I’ve bared my heart and soul to you, and I think that this is you doing the same thing, Senpai.” Ren felt her hand gently rubbing up and down his aching, bloated belly. With every second that passes, his pants got tighter and tighter, this was starting to excite Joker sexually. “I’m seeing you in your most vulnerable human state and this shows you trust me, so right now, I know for sure that you truly love me.” His face was hot and he was burning up on the inside. Ren hadn’t considered what she said, as ridiculous as it is, this was an extreme display of affection. He was showing her just how comfortable he was around her, despite being only an accident, he was starting to feel like he had made the right choice to let loose. Jane hadn’t stopped her massaging of his stomach. Her soft, delicate hands rubbed all over his soft, chubby, bloated tummy. She was carefully kneading the gas bubbles until they were smaller and more manageable for him to pass without shitting himself. She wanted her baby to keep farting for her, but she didn’t want him to be in pain the whole time. “Ready?” She asked, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Ren nodded with a shy smile, ready to cut another one. She added a bit more pressure this time, pushing out a much shorter but equally as wet and rancid blast. It wasn’t as loud, long, or powerful as his first one, but she could still get that faint smell of digested curry. She wanted to get down on her knees and take his cock while he let loose but she knew that she couldn’t rush this quite yet. “ _Oh Senpai_ , those do smell a bit bad. I’ll need to wash your bedsheets before I leave.” Jane inched even closer, planting multiple kisses on his cheek. "You're getting so embarrassed just from my kisses alone." She closed her eyes, moving in for another peck. To her surprise, she felt Ren's hands pull her closer as he kissed her on the lips. This caused Jane to slip and push down on his stomach, all of her weight going into her hands.

His gas sounded painful as it blew against the mattress. Ren had a pained look across his face. He winced in pain as he rubbed his gurgling tummy. "Oh honey, I'm sorry" Jane tilted her head. "I pushed too hard, didn't I? Oh, that last one must have hurt coming out…" Ren was aching from the cramps. His last burst burned as it came out, and letting so much go at once sent his stomach into a tizzy. There is much more than just gas wanting release that he struggled to get comfortable. Every move sent pain throughout his body. He laid back on his bed and hoped that it would help things, at least a little bit. Jane could see how rough this was on him. She felt regret for having caused such a problem. She couldn't bear to see him suffer any longer. She grabbed his legs and lifted them slowly. Ren’s face redden and grew even hotter. Embarrassed, covering his face in his hands. He was stuck in such a depraved position, with his ass and growing excited bulge facing towards Jane. She would be getting the full brunt of everything if he let something out. "Relax yourself, Senpai. Let it all out. I know that this is an embarrassing position, but it's the best way for you to let your gas out.” Jane’s hands went down to his stomach, her fingers rubbing up on his soft belly. Her touch brought out big puffs of wet hot gas, seamlessly sliding out with no restraint. “This is called the ‘wind-relieving pose’ for a reason”. Ren’s face softened as he was able to relieve himself. Jane’s impromptu yoga was making it easy for him to let loose, easing the pressure on his body. She was a miracle worker, Ren had never felt so close to somebody before. He could tell that she cared. He would have gotten up for another kiss if it wouldn’t cause a massive shift in his abdomen. Ren was able to smoothly pass for over ten minutes and relax a little until his stomach did something nastier, the coffee and curry were fully digested at this point, and were rushing through his bowels quickly for the exit. 

  
Scared that he might not make it to the restroom in time. Ren bolted up and rushed to the entryway of the attic, still clutching onto his bloated stomach. “I-I’m sorry, Treasure!!” he finally used his words and spoke. As he ran down the stairs to the restroom in the cafe, thank god that the shop was already closed for the day. Jane was turned, facing the staircase of the attic, and came to the realization that the laxatives kicked into their fullest potential. Her lips curled into a maliciously wicked and perverted smile. “Finally..” she snickered to her. As she took her time to walk down the stairs, Ren was struggling to unbuckle his Shujin Academy tartan pants. Squirming and panting heavily as his stomach growled aggressively. As he finally slid down his pants and horrendous smelling boxers whilst hovering over the toilet, she opened the door to the bathroom. He turned to face her with tears forming in his eyes “I-I..”. Jane came closer to him and gently pushed him down onto the toilet seat, he felt so dirty and defeated now. Was this something of her doing? Ren won’t be able to hold this in anymore, he already struggled enough with his flatulence. “You can hold my hand while you go, honey, I promise you’ll feel so much better.” She got on her knees in front of him, extremely close to the blast zone and not to mention his hard cock, slick with precum. Jane smiled at him and kissed the tip of his cock. “My, you’re really enjoying this huh?” a long, wet fart, and the sound of sludgy fecal matter forcefully hitting the toilet bowl was Ren’s response to her deviant question. ”That’s my good boy! Who would have guessed that the leader of the phantom thieves would be turned on by something so dirty and perverted? Can't wait to tease you about this while your teammates are around _!!_ ” Ren released another enormous, gaseous, spluttering fart with a stream of runny shit straight into the toilet. His half-lidded dark gray eyes filled with pure arousal from the release of not only gas but watery stool that had been bubbling up in his lower intestine for the past two hours or so. 

" _He's so cute like this.._ "

To Jane, this was worth it, to see him flinch and squirm, to hear those little gasps, half-muffled moans, and the sound of his bowel’s distress. The smell or sight didn’t arouse her, merely the complete opposite. It had always been her dream to humiliate her significant other in the most mundane way possible. Food poisoning and in a controlled environment like at the cafe or her home. There was little to no cleanup and the only person to see him in such a deprived state would be her, not even Morgana was around. Watching the desperation in his eyes grow as his stomach growled in anger from the deadly combination of curry and a milk-based half-n-half coffee was her treat. “ _Would this be better while in a palace or deep within mementos? There aren't even any toilets for him to use! Ha!_ ” she thought to herself. Maybe that would be next. Jane had always been the obedient and submissive type around Ren; helping around the cafe, doing his laundry, being his maid who always took his cock right before he went off to class, or had a meeting with the team. Jane was finally satisfied with the results of her devious little plan. She looked up at her Senpai with pleading puppy dog eyes, her face inched closer to his throbbing penis. “Do you want me to take it for you? You might enjoy the feeling of your cock in my tight warm throat while you shit your brains out, _Master~_ ” The flood gates weren’t going to close anytime soon for Ren, his shit continued to flow out of him like a waterfall. Amamiya tried to speak again, but his words came out as nonsensical rambling filled with loud huffy moans and panting from the constant stimulation. He certainly was enjoying himself at this point. Jane took it upon herself to lick the precum off of his hard member. The smell of his greasy and musty diarrhea didn’t bother her too much, rotting dessert from the Maid Cafe she worked at smelled worse, she thought.

Jane took him in all at once and this led Ren to grab onto a chunk of her hair for leverage. The amount of pleasure from his girlfriend’s tight silky warm throat wrapped around his pleading cock and the never-ending release of his bowels caused him to instantly blow his load. Despite the circumstances of his situation, having a horrible case of diarrhea while your girlfriend is in the same tiny bathroom as you. This was, if not the absolute best orgasm Ren has ever achieved. Tears running down his face, sweating profusely and drool running down the side of his mouth, it was a date night that he’d never forget anytime soon. After Ren washed up as his maid deodorized the foul-smelling bed sheets. The two sat back down on Ren's bed. Jane pecked The Phantom's cheek. “I enjoyed pleasing you tonight, Master. It never crossed my mind that you could let out such pungent odors.” She placed a hand down into his belly. Ren was still extremely ashamed of ripping in front of his girlfriend, let alone _shitting_ in her presence but he felt somewhat even closer to her because of it. His bout of diarrhea might have ceased but his nauseating flatulence definitely hadn't “Do you have any more for me?” Her smile was sweet and innocent. Ren's tummy gurgled as she asked, looking longingly into his grey eyes. He gave her a slow nod before he moved in for another kiss.


End file.
